Never Land Boogie
"Never Land Boogie" is the twenty-fourth chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Roxas and Axel find Captain Hook's treasure map and decide to use it to track down the other chests which they believe hold Heartless. Meanwhile, on his ship, Captain Hook notices the maps are gone and shouts at Smee for failing to notify him. The other pirates confront Smee, asking when they're going to go back to raiding other ships or hunting Peter Pan. Hook orders Smee to accompany him back to the cave while Smee reflects on Hook abandoning his vendetta against Peter Pan for his health's sake. Roxas and Axel open a treasure chest but find it empty, causing Tinker Bell to laugh at them. The two are ambushed by the Lost Boys, who report to Peter Pan that they've successfully caught the pirates. Tinker Bell defends the Nobodies and Peter Pan, recognizing them as allies, offers to show them the island and takes them to the clouds. Hook and Smee row across the ocean, having failed to find the maps when Hook fears that the maps have fallen into the water. Smee suggests that the Crocodile has eaten them when Hook spots Peter Pan flying with a telescope. He attempts to ignore him until Smee points out that Peter Pan has a bundle of maps in his hands. On the clouds, Peter Pan shows Roxas and Axel the Mermaid Lagoon and Captain Hook's pirate ship, only to be attacked by a cannonball. Hook demands that Peter Pan hand over the maps though he doesn't know what Hook means. Roxas explains the bundle of maps in his hands was dropped by Hook. Peter Pan tells Hook to grab them and throws them on top of the Crocodile, scaring the pirate. Hook orders his men to retrieve the map, but Peter Pan knocks Hook into the water, telling him to get them himself. As Smee rows a dinghy after Hook while he is pursued by the crocodile, Roxas tells Peter Pan that he and Axel were hoping to use the maps to find the buried chests that contained Heartless though Peter Pan reveals that he buried the chests yet didn't put any Heartless in them. He offers to show them, having knowledge of where they're all buried. Captain Hook reaches Smee's dinghy, having recovered the maps and successfully escaped from the crocodile. Smee tells Hook that Peter Pan has flown off though Hook resolves to find the remaining chests as a storm approaches. Roxas and Axel dig up several chests as Peter Pan explains that he hid the chests to give Hook a sense of purpose, claiming that grown-ups waste away if they don't have something to live for and that Never Land would get dull without Hook. Hook finds them with the empty treasure chest and demands to know what they've done with his treasure. Peter Pan attempts to explain that there was never any, but Hook refuses to believe him and demands the treasure again, causing the Ruler of the Sky to appear. Axel realizes that Hook's greed has been summoning the Heartless and flies up to confront the Ruler of the Sky with Roxas and Peter Pan. Hook begins to order a retreat when he notices the Heartless spitting out doubloons. He tells Smee to start gathering them as Peter Pan taunts him for reducing himself to a greedy codfish. Hook scoffs at Peter Pan's words, remarking that there's nothing wrong with that. As he gathers the doubloons, the Ruler of the Sky attacks. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Roxas and Axel are still on the mission Saïx assigned them in "Distortion". Video game differences * Pete doesn't appear in the manga whereas Peter Pan and the Lost Boys do. Essentially, Peter Pan replaces Pete's role, who had plotted to use Captain Hook's greed to create powerful Heartless for Maleficent. * The Ruler of the Sky doesn't surface in Never Land until Day 301, significantly after Xion defects from Organization XIII. Roxas also confronts the Heartless by himself, without Axel. Goofs Trivia * This is the seventh chapter where Twilight Town isn't visited and the fifth where The World That Never Was never appears. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world